Vehicles have many safety and anti-theft features. For example, many vehicles include parking brakes and electronic vehicle immobilizers. Such parking brakes typically include frictional braking assemblies and transmission locks that prevent motion of the vehicle by engaging the drive mechanism with the transmission and preventing rotation of gears in the transmission. Such immobilizers typically prevent operation of the vehicle electronic control unit without the presence of a recognized key. Other devices and apparatuses that move by rolling on wheels also include mechanical locking mechanisms that directly prevent the wheels from rolling by introducing an object that directly interferes with the rotation of the wheels, such as by introducing a fixed object in the path of rotation of a wheel-connected component.